my cartoon intros
by 2nickells
Summary: Hey guys I've made up my very own cartoon intros check them out.
1. song 1

Kamen Rider

Beetle Force intro

The opening begins at Level up academy as the narrator begins a story where Flash Sentry in his battle mode jumped to the left, Brawly Beats in his battle mode jumps to the right, Microchips in his battle mode jumped up, Owen in his battle mode riding on his beetle cycle jumped up where he is in the sky, then he goes down doing a kick.

(A place in Washington a fantastic school. In this school heroes use metallic insects and bravely fight against evil when the wicked rise the word goes out, calling all Kamen Riders.)

It cuts out when Owen saw a belt and a red beetle and Twilight turned on the computer that shows the blueprints of the metallic insects.

(Calling all Kamen Riders! Let's ride, ride, ride, ride, ride, ride, ride!)

We cut out to Owen slide the beetle on his belt in armor mode, and also in battle mode and his three friends twist, pull, and turn and are in battle mode as well.

(Kamen Riders, me and you! If you're true you can be too it's cool, you can join our team no matter how dark it seems!)

We cut to Brawly Beats trying to grab Owen but he ducked and crawled through his legs and exited Class D, and Flash uses his stag cutter and slashed three shadowbugs, and Owen is riding his beetle cycle in battle mode.

(If you look, the power's inside ya, so strive to be a great rider! We're riding on, so now, we're calling all… "Kamen Riders!")

We cut to Owen using the beetle miner and pushed four buttons on each port and an explosion appeared. Then flying shadow bugs uses laser blasters to shoot the riders but Flash and Owen dodged the lasers, and Microchips and Brawly Beats used their dragonfly blaster and stinger and shoot two shadowbugs. Then Owen charges and jumps and used his rider kick on Queen Bee.

(Let's ride, yes! Let's ride! "Kamen Riders!")

We cut to Owen being tackled by Flash, then Brawly uses his stinger to shoot Mansquito. Then Connor, Tickclaw and the shadowbugs attacked the powerplant, Then Connor in his battle mode jumped from building to building, and Connor uses his Rider Slash and destroyed Scorpionix. Then Sandalwood and Andrew in Kamen Rider outfits joined Connor, and Owen's avatar uses his crossbow to shoot but Connor's avatar overpowers him.

(I'm putting on the line yeah I know I will survive! That's right! We ain't afraid to fight in the heart of the dark we are the light, yo! Faith in the battle shell 'Cuz we training gaining skills! Yup, we're the ultimate, the power that's within wins in the end we're riding on, so now, we're calling all "Kamen Riders!")

We cut to Flash riding on his stag extender in battle mode dodging two shadowbugs to the left and to the right. Then Microchips is now wearing his armor mode while holding Tiana's hand. Then Brawly Beats his wasp to be in battle mode, and Flash twist his stag beetle to be in battle mode, and Owen is now in battle mode holding his beetle blaster. Then Owen flip the beetle's horn left and right and he did the rider kick. Then the rest of the riders are standing outside in front of the academy then the title appears.

(Let's ride, yes! Let's ride! "Kamen Riders!" I'm putting on the line, yeah I know I will survive! Calling all Kamen Riders! Let's ride!)


	2. Song 2

Kamen Rider

Foodon intro

We cut to Canterlot City where Neon Lights and Royal Pin high-fived eachother, then Neon turned around in his armor mode and behind him is Royal Pin behind him also in armor mode, then they're left feet stepped on the street.

Neon and Royal: Greetings from the stage.

We cut to Neon and Royal walking the streets. Neon swinged his arm with his shadow pine to the right, and royal swinged his arm with his acorn hammer to the left. Then Neon swinged his arm to the left, and Royal swinged his arm to the right and they looked up to the right. Then a viner came out of the window and we zoom in to it's left eye. Then we see Jackson Lifestock with a glare and we see Taichi and Wilford, then we zoom out to the viner. Then we cut to Neon and Royal walking towards an army of viners and charged in to attack.

Neon: You know the world is in a jam. A diabolical plan for only one man. Jackson Lifestock an international jerk and his army of viners are his piece of querks.

We cut to the chop driver's knife cut down the opened lockseed. Then we cut to Neon swinging his shadow pine to the back of the viners and they fell down and smoke appear covering them. Then we cut to Royal and he jumped to the left and to the right and left and right with Neon and they walked to the right and left and hold their weapons high into the air and Mindy held a picture of Connor.

Royal: Yeah! Well he can't fade us. He forgot about the team and the dude who chosed us. Connor Nickell master of street dancing.

Neon and Royal: We undermine the plot.

Now we cut to the athletes fighting the black shadow troopers. Teddy flipped a trooper by pushing his legs up. Curly Winds grabbed his shadow pine and pushed him to the ground. Cloudy Kick kicked his chin. And Cloudy Kick, Tennis Match, Heath Burn, Teddy, and Curly Winds headed to the fourth wall and split up. (Left: Cloudy Kick, Tennis Match, Heath Burn). (Right: Teddy, Curly Winds).

Athletes: We're the athletes and we like playing sports Commander Jock has intelligent things.

We cut to Zephyr in his armor mode walking on the streets holding his durian saws and slice to the right and slice to the left.

Zephyr: I'm Zephyr, and I can take the heat. But don't forget, you are what you eat.

We cut to a door open and Toxigo appear to fix something. Then Toxigo got out of there and a couple of lightning appeared all over of the controls and it became fixed and he walked away holding a marble.

Toxigo: Call me Toxigo, let me swivel and say I rock in the dark and I save the day.

We cut to Owen in his armor mode, and jumped back and holding his grape dragon cannon and aimed it and fired a blaster.

Owen: And Owen is my name. And the blaster is my game.

Then Coppermane shoved him to be in the fourth wall and Owen got out of the way then a winged viner appear and flew right under him and flip him by the legs. Then smoke appear.

Coppermane: I'm Coppermane. Any problem I can fix.

Then the smoke cleared, then Red appear in armor mode. Then we zoom in and he swing his banaspear to the left and to the right, and now he holds his banaspear with his right and he swings it to the right.

Red: My name is Red. The battle shred. And how I use my spear and while it cred.

Then Connor in his armor mode appear riding his Sakura Hurricane and he pointed a thumb to his face, and he raises his left arm to greet someone and he jumped out of his cycle. And we cut to see Connor's feet then we go up to Connor's face. Then he turned to the other riders. Zephyr (Durian armor), Owen (Grape armor), Red (Banana armor), Jet Set (Walnut armor), Neon Lights (Pinecone armor), Royal Pin (Acorn armor), Flash (Melon armor). Then Red opened his Rose Attacker. Then Connor ordered his friends to fight as he ran. Royal Pin is riding his Dandeliner, Neon Lights is riding his Tulip Hopper, Red is riding his Rose Attacker, And Jet Set, Owen, and Flash, and Zephyr ran and the riders ran to the fourth wall.

Connor: I'm Connor Nickell, captain of the team. You know I fight the corp, were the Foodons. Listen up you all, you're the Foodons when it's time to ride open your lockseeds. It's our stage now.

(Let's ri-ide.)

Then the Yo-kwon-do ninjas jumped from building walls and landed on the ground and ran and turned to the left and ran. Then the chop driver's knife cut down the opened orange lockseed two times. Then the riders in armor mode appear and turned to the right from Connor to Owen. (1. Connor 2. Flash 3. Zephyr 4. Owen 5. Jet Set 6. Neon Lights 7. Royal Pin 8. Red).

(Let's ri-ide.)

Then the ninja's used their yoyo's and launched then and the animal spirits appear. (1. tiger 2. eagle 3. monkey ). Then the Rainbooms appear and turned to the right from Twilight to Applejack. (1. Twilight 2. Sunset 3. Rarity 4. Applejack 5. Fluttershy 6. Rainbow Dash 7. Pinkie Pie).

(Let's ri-ide.)

Then the energy riders appear in front of the Life corp. building and Hector Melon swinged his sonic arrow and he charged for battle. Then the riders friends appear and turned to the right from Coppermane to Mindy. (1. Spike 2. Sugarcoat 3. Coppermane 4. Toxigo 5. Lemon Zest 6. Mindy 7. Sour Sweet).

(Let's ri-ide.)

Then a ninja punched Hector Melon in the face. And Lemonade Squash walked in front of Hector Melon. Then we see the riders again and turned to the right from Flash to Jet Set. (1. Connor 2. Flash 3. Zephyr 4. Owen 5. Jet Set 6. Neon Lights 7. Royal Pin 8. Red).

(Let's ri-ide.)

Then Brianna Peach jumped and did the front flip and kicked a ninja. Then Lemonade Squash uses his sonic arrow and fired his Lemon blast. Then we see the Rainbooms again and turned to the right from Sunset to Fluttershy. (1. Twilight 2. Sunset 3. Rarity 4. Applejack 5. Fluttershy 6. Rainbow Dash 7. Pinkie Pie).

Then a blast came from the yo-yo shot Lemonade Squash and smoked covered him. Then Master Yotatu appear and uses his yo-yo and launched it and his animalm spirit appear. (dragon). Then the riders, the Rainbooms appear with all of their friends and turned to the right. Then Spike appear on top of a stage and the titles appear.

(Let's ri-ide.)

Connor: Shows over.


	3. Song 3

B-Daman

Crossfire Adventures intro

We open to Hector and his friends standing side-by-side forming a circle as the screen turns to the right of the futuristic city of Eternal City. And we cut to Hector and the corrupted Neon Light's loading their marbles into their B-Daman partners, Stike Dragren, (partnered to Neon Lights), and Thunder Dracyan, (partnered to Hector).

(Ready! Set!)

Then we cut to Hector and Neon saying their lines for todays B-Dabattle.

(CROSSFIRE!)

Then we cut to William with his B-Daman partner Strike Avian shooting to the left and he did a backflip and he shoots to the right man.

(In ancient times, the challenge was made,)

Then we turn to the right we see Connor in B-Animal mode with his B-Daman partner Thunder Bearga and his B-Animal behind Connor, as he starts shooting to the left and right and to the upper-middle. And we turn to the right we see Phil with his B-Daman partner Double Drazeros looking at the fourth wall with serious looks on their big serious faces.

(A sport of honor so many have played,)

Then we cut to Hector and Thunder Dracyan in the middle of the Great B-Daman Dome.

(Through all the highs and lows,)

Then we cut to Hector and Thunder Dracyan winning the vertigo spin arena match. And we cut to a block from the break bomber arena match knocked off Trace's shades.

(Victory or disaster,)

Then we cut to Hector and his team sensing something. And they've turned around and see their B-Daman partners. Thunder Dracyan, Strike Avian, Thunder Bearga, Thunder Leo, Lightning Fin, and Double Drazeros, on the stands of the B-Daman pawn shoppe. (They're home and base of operations). Then they grabbed their B-Daman partners and they've sense that they have been chosen by the B-Damans.

(Only the best can be called….B-DACHAMPION!)

Then we cut to Hector firing marbles with Thunder Dracyan, and Phil firing marbles with Double Drazeros, and Billy firing marbles with Lightning Fin.

(CROSSFIRE!)

Then we cut to Sasuke Yamada with his B-Daman partner Lightning Dravise announcing the Eternal City B-Daman tournament.

"Get ready! Here we go! Take down your foe,)

Then we cut to Harold with his B-Daman partner Thunder Bison battling/training with his brother Gerald with his B-Daman partner Lightning Scorpio, And Gerald shoots the marble from Lightning Scorpio and it hit the last remaining red block to his brother's side shocking both him and Thunder Bison baby.

(You got the skill to decide, come on! CROSSFIRE!)

Then we cut to Neon and his dark magic corrupted posse and their sitting in the shadows with their B-Daman partners. And then we cut to the pins being knocked down by a marble from a B-Daman. And we cut to Professor Brenard making new gears for Hector and his friends and for their B-Daman's. And we cut to Hector and his friends and their B-Daman partners hanging out at a café man.

(A tournament of champions! A battle for the crown!)

Then we cit to Thunder Dracyan changing from his original core to the next core.

(Suited up in armor to lay the challenge down!)

Then Hector grabbed Thunder Dracyan and he shoot a marble from him.

(Lay the challenge down!)

Then we cut to Hector with Thunder Dracyan coming face to face at Neon with Strike Drageran.

(GET READY!)

And we moved to the right and we see William with Strike Avian coming face to face at Royal Pin with Smash Dragold.

(Get into position!)

And we yet again moved to the right and we see Connor with Thunder Bearga coming face to face at Suri Polomare with Strike Tigare.

(Prepare for competition!)

And we yet again moved to the right we see Phil with Double Drazeros coming face to face at Jet Set with Kreis Raydra. And they've shoot their special move attacks from their marbles as they are now B-Animals now man.

(Destroy the opposition! B-DAMAN!)

Then we cut to Hector and Thunder Dracyan ready for battle.

(Time to battle! Since Time Began!)

Then we cut to the inside of the Great B-Daman Dome and it's lights started to move around the arena. And we cut to the citizens of Eternal City, (humans and animalnoids) started to cheer as the tournament is about to begin. And we cut to Manny McMan, (known only as the B-Daman DJ) announcing today's B-Daman match. And we cut to Hectors and his partner Thunder Dracyan looking at the sunset of Eternal City.

(Only the most skilled can be called masters of B-Daman!)

And now we cut to Hector and his friends and their B-Daman's standing side by side looking proud as the titles appear.

(CROSSFIRE!)


End file.
